Dr. Aris
|image = 300px |age = 35 |gender = Female |race = Modified Human |status = Mentally Unstable |occupation = Researcher |affiliation = Union |firstappearance = Chapter 140 |lastappearance = Chapter 153 }} Dr. Aris (Kor. 닥터 아리스) is a high-ranking Union scientist and modified human under the command of the 12th Elder. She is also the creator of the DA-5 experiment, and also served as their direct superior. Background Dr. Aris (Kor. 닥터 아리스) is the scientist who created DA-5, frequently referring to them as her children. She is initially believed to be Takeo's sister, "Teira", due to their almost similar hair, and his reaction towards Frankenstein's murderous intent toward her. As it turns out, Takeo is an only child and Dr. Aris fabricated the identity of 'Teira' for her own enjoyment simply because she was bored with just experimenting all day. Personality She has a twisted personality. She initially presents herself with an innocent, child-like demeanor, but is very cruel when it comes to experimenting on humans. She also doesn't care about her experiments and made them use their life energy while fighting which could kill them. For example, she tells her assistant, Yuri , to get "souvenirs". These "souvenirs" are humans that Dr. Aris will experiment on. Dr. Aris is also very demanding and psychotic; after the capture of Frankenstein, Frankenstein attempts to leave but is threatened by Dr. Aris who demands that he withdraw his leg from the door frame threatening to cut his leg. She can get extremely angry when she is disobeyed, like when Frankenstein leaves against her wishes, she orders her human-machines to eradicate him. She doesn't have much respect for her higher officers as she kept insulting Dr. Crombel and 12th Elder. Appearance Dr. Aris has golden eyes and long red hair that extends all the way to her waist. She is slender and considers herself very attractive, which is shown by her being confident enough to collect men from various countries as souvenirs and expect all of them to be interested in her. She was dressed in goth-style clothing. In her earlier appearances, she was dressed in a short black top with white outlines and elbow-length sleeves that left her mid-riff bare, and a short black-and-white colored frilled skirt that stopped half-way down her thighs. She wore two large hoop earrings, a black choker necklace and black gloves. She also wore a pair of black and white leg warmers that extended up to just below the knees, and a pair of wedge slippers with flowers on each. By the time Frankenstein was brought to her, the sleeved and gloves had been removed, replacing them with two black bracelets on her right hand. Powers & Abilities﻿ ﻿Dr. Aris possesses considerable power for a modified human, being stronger than any of the DA-5 members to the point that even Krantz was scared of her. She was able to briefly hold her own against Frankenstein,blocking some of his energy attacks but was gradually overwhelmed as he exerted more power. Like the DA-5 members, it appears that she could also enhance her abilities through the use of D. Nano Suit Her body is covered in a nano-suit, which greatly auguments her power. The suit is pink, with some blue outlines. In this form, she is able to manifest two large energy whips from her palms. Her overall power is enhanced to an impressive degree, to such an extent that she was able to parry some of Frankenstein's attacks even after he released his seal, though eventually she wasn't able to keep up with him. She mainly fights in this fom using the whips, both for offense and defense, lashing out with enough power to cause serious damage to her surroundings and rapidly spinning, simulating the appearance of a miniature cyclone to defend against Frankenstein's energy attacks. Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:Female Absorption She can absorb the life force of modified humans. The DA-5 team was created for the sole purpose of serving as her back-up power source, so she could eventually absorb all their abilities in the future. It enhances her powers tremendously, similar to Krantz. Plot Overview Dr. Aris arrives in Korea after the DA-5 gets annihilated to investigate the incident. Yuri and two other modified bodyguards come with her. Investigating the battle site, she concludes that all her 'children' are dead and somehow Crombel is related to all of it. With nothing else to do, she order Yuri to collect a 'souvenir' for her. Yuri stumbles upon Frankenstein and finds him suited to Aris' taste. So, he kidnaps Frankenstein (who actually comes along intentionally to find out more about union) and brings him to Aris. She finds him quite a handsome souvenir to conduct experiment on. However, when Rai texts Frankenstein to come home his acting is revealed. Ignoring Aris' warnings, Frankenstein attempts to leave but is stopped by her bodyguards. Fights break out and Aris is surprised to see Frankenstein defeat her subjects easily. She steps in herself and uses nano suit to fight Frankenstein. The latter has upperhand but Takeo intervenes to protect Aris whom he knows as his sister. It is then revealed to be a trap by which Aris holds Takeo hostage. While attempting to drain Takeo to escape from Frankenstein (as she is the other person besides Krantz who can absorb the energies of DA-5), she takes the strawberry-flavored pill from Takeo's pocket which is formulated by Frankenstein. However, she collapses after taking the strawberry flavored pill which supposedly should have increased her power 200% for a brief period while rapidly consuming life force. Frankenstein states that while D was specifically made for her, the pills he gave them were tailor made for Tao and Takeo without considering Dr. Aris. That and since he doesn't have any previous data on them when they had used D he can't say for sure what would've happened if they took the strawberry pill also. Yuri takes the unconscious Dr. Aris to Dr. Crombel where she still remains. But whether she'll recover or not is unknown. Physically she's believed to eventually recover from the damage of so much life force lost, but that'll take quite a while. Mentally is harder to say other than that every time she wakes up she starts kicking while expressing extreme fear before getting sedated. Currently Dr. Crombel is having her taken care of in the hope of her brain recovering (whether her body recovers doesn't matter to him) as Union wouldn't give up her knowledge easily. He's keeping her condition and the existence of Rai's group a secret while "leaking" information to make Union think she's fine. Battles *Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris Navigation Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:Female